Freshman
by HydeLuver
Summary: A look into Jade West's first week at Hollywood Arts.
1. Tuesday

Jade pulls open the front doors to Hollywood Arts and takes a few steps into the school. As the doors close quietly behind her, she observes the bustling students, some trying to figure out where to go, others crowding by their lockers or talking to friends. They all seem vibrant and excited. Even the new freshmen who are obviously anxious seem to have a level of excitement she can't match. She looks down at the scrap of paper in her hands and reads the number written on it: 104, her locker assignment for the next nine months.

She starts walking down the few steps leading to the center of the hallway in search of her locker. Her long, brown hair sways from side to side with each step she takes, the blue streaks in it differentiating her from the other pretty brunettes walking around. Of course, her dark clothing serves the same purpose. As her boots click across the floor, she notices several kids glancing in her direction, but she decides to ignore them. Sure, she could try to be friendly and smile at them, try to be one of the nice girls for a change, but who is she kidding? There is no way she can tolerate most of these people if they decide to befriend her, so she might as well avoid giving off the impression that she cares to get to know them.

After scouting a row of lockers, she finally finds hers. She looks back at the paper where her combination is written and starts turning the lock. As soon as she pulls the metal door open, a lanky boy with curly hair stands next to her. Jade doesn't acknowledge him at first, but after a while, she senses his gaze on her. She turns her head to look at him. The boy is leaning against what she assumes is his locker, a slight smirk on his face and his eyes look dazed.

"Hey there good-looking" he starts off, following the comment with a wink which makes Jade's skin crawl. She rolls her eyes and turns back to her locker.

"I see we're neighbors. I'm a lucky man. Name's Sinjin" he says, extending his hand for her to shake. Jade turns and looks down at his hand which look sweaty and clammy. She shakes her head.

"Sinjin? Your parents named you Sinjin?" she finally exclaims, her brows raised in slight amusement. She's heard her fare share of strange names before but never to this degree.

"Alas, she speaks and sounds like an angel" he responds.

Jade furrows her forehead and closes her locker. "Okay then, bye" she says before turning away from him.

"Good bye my sweet neighbor. Til we meet again" he calls out, loud enough to garner a few looks from other students in the hallway.

Jade crosses the hallway quickly, trying to get away from her weird locker "neighbor." She turns on a narrow hallway and starts looking for her first class of high school: "Intro to Theater-Shakespeare 101." Jade sighs in relief when she manages to find the classroom without running into any other weird kids. When she pulls open the door, she is surprised to see the set up of the room. The chairs and lined in a semi-circle facing a stage. There are theater lights attached to the ceiling facing the stage and a few microphone stands off to the side. The classroom looks nothing like her middle school theater room which just had a small platform for students to stand on. This is better, what serious actors practice in.

There are already a few students sitting towards the right side of the room so Jade finds a seat on the left side. After a few minutes, more kids start pouring in and filling the seats. Soon, every seat in the room is filled except for the one next to her. Jade slings her arm on the back of the empty chair and waits silently for the teacher to enter.

About a minute or so later, the lights in the room start to flicker and suddenly, they are sitting in complete darkness. Jade smiles when a few girls in the room start shrieking. Just as her eyes adjust to the darkness, the bright stage lights come on and display a small, elderly woman standing center stage.

"Some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them," she exclaims loudly. Jade stares intently as the teacher, Ms. Geoffreys, introduces herself and explains what the class will be about.

"I expect greatness, for Shakespeare represents the grandness of literature. You are actors, the players of which he spoke of...so play!" she yells excitedly. Jade tries to keep up with the rant and just as she's beginning to understand what the expectations are, the door opens and in walks in an out of breath boy holding on to a keyboard. He speed walks to the center of the room. "Sorry I'm late" he starts. trying to catch his breath. "I couldn't find the room."

While the rest of the class looks back towards the boy, Jade keeps her eyes on Ms. Geoffreys and smirks when she notices the annoyance on her face. "What is your name young man?" Ms. Geoffreys asks.

"André Harris ma'am" he says.

Ms. Geoffreys walks towards the side of the room where a folder lies on the floor. She picks it up and opens in. Her eyes skim up and down the content of the folder several times and she nods. She closes the folder and says "grab a seat Mr. Harris."

André looks around the room and starts walking towards the empty chair next to Jade. He makes eye contact with Jade who slowly nods her head and pulls her arm off the chair. André sits next to her and places his keyboard on the floor between his legs.

"Welcome to Shakespeare Mr. Harris" Ms. Geoffreys says.

"Thank-wait, Shakespeare?" André asks, his eyes widening.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Ms. Geoffreys asks.

"Um...I think there is a mistake on my schedule. I'm a music major."

"Music majors are required to take theater classes as well Mr. Harris" Ms. Geoffreys replies.

"I, uh, am...aware but, well, I didn't request um...your class" André says and Jade can't tell he's trying hard not to insult the teacher.

"Well, perhaps that's an issue you should take up with your academic adviser, but as long as you're on my roster, I suggest you try your best."

"Yes, of course. Absolutely man" he replies.

Jade smirks at how flustered the boy gets. For the next twenty minutes, Ms. Geoffreys continues explaining the class and why Shakespeare is the "master of language and theater."

"Now, for your first assignment. I will be distributing copies of Shakespeare's _Hamlet. _I would like you to read the first act and be ready to act it out in front of the class next time we meet. Be advised, I expect you to be creative in your presentation. Please spare us a dry reading of it, since that is what we will all be doing. Find ways to make it your own. You can choose any section from the first act that speaks to you. Whenever you are ready, come grab a copy."

Jade gets off her seat to grab a copy of the play and when she gets back to her seat. she sees André staring down at his schedule, shaking his head.

"You know, Shakespeare isn't too bad" she says nonchalantly while putting her book in her bag.

"Are you an actor?" he asks.

"Yes" she responds.

"Then of course you don't find him too bad. I'm a music man, King Lear isn't exactly my cup of tea" he says.

"It will be now" she says and smirks. He returns the smile and nods his head. "Guess you're right."

The rest of the day goes by about the same. Five classes with five eccentric teachers, all of which give long assignments.

"It's the first day of school, what's with all the work?" Jade overhears someone say and she agrees, internally of course because she wasn't about to strike a conversation with someone else. After her last period, Jade walks to her locker to grab her notebooks before going home.

"Neighbor" she hears a familiar voice yelling from a short distance away and she turns only to see Sinjin making his way towards her. Jade begins stuffing her books quicker into her bag and closes her locker before he can get to her. As she walks briskly, looking behind her to make sure he isn't following her, she bumps into a smaller girl running in her direction. The collision causes them both to fall in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" the smaller girl asks, her voice a pitch higher than Jade can tolerate.

"Uh huh" Jade says, bringing herself back on her feet and picking her books off the floor.

"Oh look, you have blue hair and I have red hair. If we found someone with white hair we could be the American flag" the girl says. Before Jade can reply, the girl is waving good-bye and walking away. Jade stares after her, dumbfounded. _This school is weird _she thinks before making her way outside.


	2. Wednesday

The following day, Jade grabs a seat on one of the empty tables of the Asphalt Cafe for lunch. She sips her steaming cup of coffee cautiously, trying to avoid burning herself. The salad she purchased sits untouched in front of her. Instead of focusing on eating her lunch, her attention is captured by a small group of students dancing near the parking lot. She is intrigued by the artistic movement of their body and for the first time since she stepped foot in Hollywood Arts, she feels like she might actually belong in the school.

She glances down at her pear phone and sees that she has only fifteen minutes before her next class so she picks up her plastic fork and starts picking at her salad.

"Hey, if it isn't my Shakespeare partner" she hears from behind her as soon as she has stuffed a forkful of lettuce in her mouth.

She turns to look behind her and sees André Harris approaching her table, his trusty keyboard by his side.

Jade nods her head in acknowledgement and turns back to face the table. She takes a second bite of her salad and watches as André settles in one of the seats opposite her.

"How's it going?" he asks as he rests his keyboard next to him.

"It's going" she retorts trying not to display her half chewed food.

"Can I just say, I don't know how you actors get this Shakespeare dude. I read the first act at least four times and still have no idea what he's talking about."

"You're probably reading too much into it" she responds.

"What do you mean?" André asks. He pulls out a bag of chips from his bag and a can of soda.

Jade watches as he opens up the chips and shoves a handful of them into his mouth. She then looks down at her own healthy lunch and smiles.

"Understanding it isn't the point. Sure it's important, but it's more important to feel it" she explains.

"How can you feel something you don't understand?" he asks.

Jade takes a moment to try to see how to better explain it to him. "You're a musician right?" she finally says.

André nods his head and points towards his keyboard. "All my life" he exclaims.

"Okay. Your songs, they're inspired by something. That something means something to you, but lets say you play a song for me. I don't understand the story behind it, but it doesn't mean I don't feel anything when I hear it."

"Right, I get it. And you reaction is based on your understanding of it" he says.

"That's what it's like with this."

"Got it, thanks girl" André says and takes a sip of his soda.

Jade nods and brings her fork down to take another bite of her food.

"So what class do you have next?" André asks.

Jade reaches over to her bag and pulls out her schedule. "Technical design & production" she reads out loud. "What do you have?" she asks, half hoping he had that class also. André is the one normal person she has met so far and if they can have another class together, she will be safe from having to interact with other kids that might be like Sinjin.

"R&B vocals" he says excitedly.

"Fun" she answers disappointed.

André smiles and takes one last swig of his drink. "Welp, I'll catch you later girl" he says as he stands up from his seat. He reaches over to pick his keyboard and waves at her. Jade gives him a small wave in return and gets back to eating her lunch.

"In order to call yourself a true actor, you must understand all the aspects of a production. That includes everything from the lights to the sound effects" Mr. Paul says as he paces around the blackbox theater.

Jade looks around the large space in awe. She can already picture herself standing on that stage, the spotlight on her as she recites lines from her original work. She visualizes the stage setup and the large audience praising her work during a standing ovation.

"Pstt...Pssttt."

Jade furrows her forehead and looks around to see where the noise is coming from.

"Psstt...over here" she hears a whisper coming from behind her. She turns and her eyes widen when she spots Sinjin two rows behind her waving to her. Quickly, she turns back around.

She puts all her focus on Mr. Paul as he starts going through a list of skills they will be learning that semester.

"We will focus primarily on lighting and sound effects this term. Also, you will get a basic introduction to CAD drawings and research photography which you'll learn more about if you choose to explore further into the field."

"Hey" comes the whisper from right next to her.

Startled, Jade looks to her left where Sinjin is leaning very close to her.

"How are you locker buddy?" he asks, a wide goofy smile spread across his face.

"Right now, suffocated. Move back" she demands.

"Oh you're a feisty one. I like that" Sinjin says with a wink.

"Listen, I'm going to count to three and if you aren't at least ten feet away from me...well, you won't like what happens" she threatens, her eyes fixed on his displaying her seriousness.

"Oh come on" he says with a little chuckle.

"One" she starts.

"Can't you at least give me your-"

"Two" she interrupts, not even wanting him to finish that sentence.

"What about a dat...okay, I'm going" he says just as Jade's mouth opened to count to three.

As he turns his back to hers to head back to his previous seat, Jade smirks and turns back to listen to the teacher. Hopefully Sinjin has gotten the point and won't need to be threatened again.

"Impressive" says a voice from behind her.

Jade turns around and sees a boy smiling at her. His long, dark hair flowing just above his shoulders and his brown smoldering eyes shining despite the poor lighting in the room.

"Thanks" Jade says returning the smile. She turns around once more, her heart beating faster than before.


	3. Thursday

"There were shooting stars, and blood mixed in with the morning dew, and threatening signs on the face of the sun. The moon, which controls the tides of the sea, was so eclipsed it almost went completely out" André recites. His copy of Hamlet lays open at the edge of the stage and everyone else follows along on their own copies. Everyone except for Jade that is. She looks on as he continues saying his lines all the while gracefully pacing the stage. She is impressed by the constant pace in which he acts out his part as well as the emotion he evokes. For someone who isn't accustomed to being on stage and acting, he isn't half bad.

"If you have a voice or can make sounds, speak to me" he continues, this time turning to face the audience, his arms stretched out before him in a pleading way.

"End scene" Mrs. Geoffries calls out from her seat.

André slowly lowers his hands and he looks out into the audience to where the teacher is now standing.

"Is this your first attempt at acting out Shakespeare Mr. Harris?" she asks.

"Yes" André responds. The spotlight cast upon him makes the little beads of sweat on his forehead more prominent.

"It was very well done. Brava Mr. Harris, Brava" she responds and starts walking towards the stage.

André slightly bows to her and makes his way back to his seat next to Jade. When he takes his seat, Jade leans over to him. "You did well" she simply states.

"Thank you" he replies, letting out a loud sigh which causes her to smirk.

A few more students go up on the small platform and act out the parts of the book they selected. Some of them are fairly decent actors while others are just awful. One particular girl had to continuously walk towards her copy of the book to read the passage. The fourth time she grabbed the book, Mrs. Geoffries asked her to step off the stage and retake her seat.

"There, now you can say you're a better actor than she is" Jade says to André.

"I'm not sure that's reassuring considering" he says and laughs.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" she says and smiles.

A few more people went up before Mrs. Geoffries finally called out Jade's name.

"Ms. West, care to grace us?" she calls out from the stage.

Without responding, Jade stands up from her seat.

"Hey, don't forget your book" André says. He takes Jade's copy of Hamlet and leans to pass it to her. Jade shakes her head from side to side. "I don't need it" she says and turns to walk towards the stage.

Once there, Jade squints her eyes, trying to get accustomed to the brightness of the spotlight. It takes several seconds for her eyes to focus and when she is finally able to see her classmates focusing solely on her, the adrenaline starts kicking in.

"Whenever you're ready" Mrs. Geoffries says from a few rows towards the back of the room.

Jade takes one more second to look at her fellow classmates and immediately starts reciting the lines from memory. "And how are _you_ doing, staring into the empty air and talking to nobody? Your eyes give away your wild thoughts..." she continues on, feeling at ease. As the lines keep naturally flowing, she feels at home. People have always asked her what is it about acting that she likes and she always tries to explain it them. Most fail to grasp how important it is for her to be on stage and act but now, in this moment, she herself truly understands why she needs it. While things in her own family are not great, being able to express herself through these lines...it helps her escape from her sad reality.

Acting helps her cope with everything she doesn't want to face just yet. It gives her time to be someone else, for just one moment. And that moment...that moment is absolutely all she needs to keep sane.

"Look, look how it's sneaking away! My father, dressed just like he was when he was alive! Look, he's going out the door right now!" she finishes, her voice fading towards the end. She stands still, looking at the side of the stage at what is supposed to be the ghost of Hamlet's father exiting. As the euphoria becomes more balanced out, Jade turns back to look at her teacher and peers, a sense of accomplishment filling her inside.

"That...was phenomenal" Mrs. Geoffries exclaims after a moment of dead silence. "Truly inspiring Ms. West. You are worthy of Shakespeare" she continues her praise.

"Thank you" Jade says from her spot on stage and she bows as her classmates applaud.

Yes, this is definitely home.

During lunch, Jade stands in line at the Jet Brew cart waiting to get coffee when the cute boy from her production class walks over to her.

"Hey there" he says when he has reached her.

"Hi" she says while trying to contain her excitement. Sure she is glad to see him, he is cute after all, but there is no way she is about to lose her cool. She's Jade West after all, it wouldn't suit her to be openly flirtatious.

"How are you?" he asks as he takes a spot in line right behind her.

"You do know there are people who waited in line right?" she says as she sees all the people behind her he has just skipped.

"Right" he says and turns to look behind him at the girl standing there. "Do you mind if I go before you?" he asks her.

The girl instantly shakes her head from side to side, "no, not at all" she says with a grin on her face that disgusts Jade. Of course girls react like that around this guy. This just makes her happier that she kept her cool.

She rolls her eyes and turns back to face in front of her.

"So what's your name anyway?" he asks.

Jade turns to look at him quickly, "Jade" she replies and turns back around.

"Jade...that's a pretty name" he says and when she shrugs her shoulders he laughs. Jade takes a step forward as the line starts moving and before she can take another, the boy is in front of her.

"You know, _I _do mind if you skip me" she says with a smirk on her face.

"Why don't you let me buy you coffee today?"

"I can buy my own coffee. Besides, I don't even know your name" she replies sarcastically.

"Beck. Now you know it, how do you like your coffee?" he asks, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Jade narrows her eyes a bit, definitely intrigued by the guy's persistence. Most people are afraid to approach her, much less be so forward. Most times she finds guys like this annoying, but something about Beck really captures her attention. "Black" she answers.

His grin still in place, he nods and says, "of course."


	4. Friday

Jade sits back against the couch and folds her arms across her chest. She lazily glances around the room and notices objects that make this a rather unusual office. Several tall plants are scattered around the perimeter of the room, a wooden chair hung from the ceiling just a few feet from her. There were several wooden crates with overflowing pages in them and weird caricatures stared back at wherever she looked. The desk was the only piece of furniture that made her feel like she was indeed in an office.

"So how is your first week going?" asks Lane Alexander, the school counselor.

"Pretty weird actually" she responds bringing her focus back to him.

"I wish I could say that was an unusual answer, but I tend to get that response a lot from the new freshmen. Don't worry, you will get used to it" he says with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm afraid of that" she replies.

He laughs and nods his head. "How are you liking your classes?"

"They're fine. I was wondering, actually, is there anyway I can add an elective?"

"You want to take another class? You're already taking the required five" Lane says.

"Yeah, I know but I was thinking I could try a music class."

"Music?"

"Yeah, maybe music composition" she says.

"I might be able to arrange that. Why the interest in the class?"

"A friend of mine is a music major and he's in one of my classes. I thought it might be a good idea to try new things."

"Sure, that's great. New school, new you. I like it" Lane says and he scribbles something on a piece of paper on his desk.

"Not new me, no."

He looks up and frowns a bit but quickly looks back down and continues writing.

"Also, is there anyway to change lockers at this point?"

"Why, what's going on?" Lane asks as he places the pen back down on his desk and gives her his attention.

"The guy whose locker is next to mine...he's weird."

"Is it that Sinjin kid?"

"YES" she says loudly, her arms shooting high above her head.

"I understand, but the only way to switch now is to find someone who will trade with you and, well-"

"No one wants the locker next to weird boy" she interrupts.

"I didn't say that" Lane responds but the look in his eyes lets Jade know that that's exactly what he wanted to say.

"Great" she answers.

"Well, my only advice is to try to make the best of it for the time being. Chances are, you'll eventually get involved in a few activities here and not spend too much time by your locker. Have you decorated it yet?"

"Decorated my locker? No, why should I?"

"It's a tradition here at Hollywood Arts. Every student must decorate their lockers, make it their own."

"I see" she says, not entirely excited about the idea of having to put effort decorating a small metal door.

"Do you want any ideas? I'll be happy to shoot some your way" Lane offers enthusiastically.

"No, I think I know what I'll do with it" she says.

"Okay great. Well, I'll work on getting music composition in your schedule. Come back on Monday and check in with me" Lane tells her.

"Yeah sure, thanks" Jade says and gets up off the couch.

"No problem" Lane replies and waves her off.

In her next class, Jade can't help but stare at a curly-haired boy sitting a few seats away from her, a puppet sitting on his lap. She notices a few other people shooting curious glances at him and she shakes her head. _Another weirdo _she thinks to herself and pulls out her copy of _Hamlet._

The chatter in the room stops a short time later as a heavy-set man enters the room carrying a briefcase. Jade looks up from her book and watches as the man walks towards the front of the room and places his briefcase on the podium. He looks slightly out of breath and she is incredibly amused. She closes the book and places it on her lap.

The man opens up his briefcase and spends a few seconds shuffling through its content. Finally, he seems to have found what he is looking for and closes the briefcase.

"My name is Mr. DiMorrissey. You can call me Mr. DiMorrissey or Mr. D. Do _not _call me mister, I will not answer. This is script writing. I hope you're all smart enough to figure out what this class will be about. Any questions so far?"

The students look around the room but no one raises their hands.

"Good. Roll call" Mr. DiMorrissey says and starts reading names off the piece of paper he removed from his briefcase.

"Bryant, Sabrina" he starts off and one by one, students call out "present" or "here."

"Shapiro, Robert" he says.

"Uh- Robbie" the boy with the puppet calls out.

"My roster says Robert."

"I know but I prefer Robbie...sir" the boy says, his voice quivering in fear in what Jade assumes is fear.

Instead of answering, Mr. DiMorrissey simply glares at the boy for a few seconds before going on calling names off the list. Finally, he reaches her name.

"West, Jade."

Jade raises her hand and watches as he checks her name off.

"Um, excuse me sir?" the curly-haired puppet boy calls out.

"Robert Shapiro, what is it?"

Jade can't help but smirk at the teacher's blatant disregard for the Shapiro boy's wish to be addressed as Robbie.

"I, uh..think you missed a name" he says nervously.

Mr. DiMorrissey quickly glances at his roster and then back at Robbie. "I didn't Mr. Shapiro."

"Yes sir, you missed Powers, Rex."

Mr. DiMorrissey looks back at his roster and looks for Powers, Rex. "I don't have anyone here by that name boy" he answers, clearly beginning to get frustrated.

"Oh, I know sir but he's present" Robbie says as he points to his puppet.

The whole class, suddenly realizing what is happening, bursts out laughing. Mr. DiMorrissey's eyes narrow and his face is slowly becoming red.

Jade furrows her forehead in disbelief. Just when she thought the people at this school couldn't get weirder...

She glances up at the clock hanging by the door and sighs in relief, just thirty minutes until the weekend.


	5. Epilogue- Graduation Day

_Graduation day-_

Jade cheers as André walks across the stage to receive his diploma. She can not believe that it's been four years since she entered Hollywood Arts and now, she was graduating. Thinking back on her first week there, she would never have thought that this day would be so bittersweet. She remembers thinking how strange everyone was and how much she did not fit in.

Looking back at it, Lane was right, she did get used to it. She got used to seeing people perform in the hallways every day between classes, of crazy teachers making them do even crazier things. She even got used to the weird kids like Sinjin and Robbie. Heck, she even considers Robbie her friend, not that she would outwardly admit that to anyone.

She can't remember the exact moment things changed for her at Hollywood Arts. Perhaps it was when she started music composition and realized that she wasn't _just _an actress. That was the moment she figured out that there was a lot about herself she hadn't yet discovered. Or maybe it was the moment she finally managed to fit into a small group of people and be part of a little family.

Meeting André, Cat, Beck...and even Robbie completely transformed her high school experience. Despite her dark, cold exterior, they welcomed her into their lives and stood by her through the craziness and the jealousy and the moments she wasn't very nice. Sitting there, on her very last day of high school, she sees how much they've been through together.

She smirks as she remembers the "ping-pong" team they were a part of and all the plays and showcases they were in. She thinks about all the times they went to Karaoke Dokie or Nozu to just hang out.

Jade turns her head to look at her friends who are joking around and taking pictures on their pear phones. She knows how weird it must be for someone else to imagine this particular group of people as friends. She herself would never have seen herself as part of this group a few years ago, but now she can't imagine spending her high school years with anyone else. She sees Tori reach over to fix Cat's cap and the younger girl hysterically laughing.

Its still weird thinking of Tori Vega as her friend, especially given all the things they've been through, specifically things dealing with Beck. Again, she wouldn't admit it out loud, but sure, Tori is her friend. She's certainly proven to have Jade's back on several occasions. It wasn't until after the Platinum Music Awards their junior year, that Jade realized Tori wasn't out to get her. When Tori turned Beck down because she didn't want to hurt her...Jade knew she truly had no reason to be horrible to the girl.

"Beck Oliver" Helen calls out from the stage. As soon as the name is called, the entire first row of girls stood up and cheered as loudly as possible.

"That's me babe" Beck whispers in Jade's ear and kisses the top of her head. Jade smiles, not even upset at the groupies in the front.

She claps as her boyfriend makes his way up the stage to get his diploma. All the arguments, all the drama, all the bad moments in their relationship...it's all been worth it because they are in a better place than ever before. She's happy, he's happy. She couldn't ask for more.

One after the other, she watches as her friends are called up to the stage.

"Robbi Shapiro."

_Applause._

"Cat Valentine."

_Applause._

"Tori Vega."

_Applause._

A few more names are called up and finally...

"Jade West."

_Sigh...She couldn't ask for more._

**The End**

**Author's Note****:** This was my first Victorious story in which neither Tori nor Beck were the main characters. I was definitely apprehensive writing about Jade since I've never done it before, but I really wanted to write about what her first week in HA would have been like and then have her reflect on her time there as she's about to embark on another chapter. I hope this short story was enjoyable. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
